


think i finally found my hallelujah

by seaqueen



Series: 2018 Stanley Cup Champions Collection [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Domestic Moments, Fluff, M/M, dumb CUP fluff, it's just dumb boys fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaqueen/pseuds/seaqueen
Summary: “No.” Nicky says, but he’s laughing. “No.”Alex grins with all of his teeth, throwing his head back and bellowing. “I've been grinding so long, been trying this shit for years!” Beside him in the passenger seat, Nicky is covering his face with both hands and unable to contain his laughter as his partner turns up the radio and joyfully and full throatedly sings along with the radio.





	think i finally found my hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> they're singing "good to be alive" by andy grammer which is, coincidentally, what i have been singing nonstop and can't get out of my head since thursday.

“No.” Nicky says, but he’s laughing. “ _No_.”

Alex grins with all of his teeth, throwing his head back and bellowing. “ _I_ _'ve been grinding so long, been trying this shit for years_!” Beside him in the passenger seat, Nicky is covering his face with both hands and unable to contain his laughter as his partner turns up the radio and joyfully and full throatedly sings along with the radio.

It’s an idyllic moment, and Nicky could almost think he was dreaming if not for the very _realness_ of it' and that Nicky doesn't think that even in his most fond dreams he could ever have imagined such a perfect afternoon. The warm summer sun on his face and the wind making a tangled mess of his curls, driving down the highway with the man he loves singing his head off at some pop rock anthem - the whole world’s unfurled in front of them, ready for the taking. “ _And I got nothing to show, just climbing this rope right here!_ ” Alex sing yells, entirely off key and not caring in the slightest.

It really is a fucking catchy song.

“Come on Nicky, you know this.” Alex goads. “What, scared? We alone in car. Sing it Nicky! I see you dancing don’t think I don’t.” And, well. He does know it. Unfortunately. He gets shit for his iPod, but _no one_ has anything on Alex and his terrible taste in music, and after eleven years Nicky has been unfortunately subjected to all of it. It’s only gotten worse since Moscow and the birth of their relationship.

He drags his legs back in from where he’d been half hanging out the window on their winding way through the Virginian countryside towards the state park in search of some hiking spot Alex had called the perfect way to spend one of their last afternoons in the States before they headed to Europe. Alex looks decades younger clean shaven where he beams expectantly at Nicky from the driver’s seat.

The Swede grins. “ _I_ _think I finally found my hallelujah, I've been waiting for this moment all my life. Now all my dreams are coming true. I've been waiting for this moment_.” Nicky belts out the chorus, unable to help himself.

Alex beams, and leans across the console to crank the volume louder; enough that Nicky can feel the thrum of it echoing along in his bones as the car reverberates with it. “ _And it's good to be alive right about now!_ ” He answers back the next line, boogying in his seat enough that Nicky would be concerned about his ability to drive safely if he hadn’t seen him do it a million times and wasn’t already mildly concerned about their safety. But Alex’s energy and enthusiasm is contagious.

They won the Cup. They did it, and fuck, if that _isn’t_ a good time to be alive then Nicky doesn’t know what possibly could be. “ _I_ _was dead in the water, nobody wanted me. I was old news, I went cold as cold can be._ ” Alex bellows beside him, the warm June air streaming his hair back off his forehead - Nicky goes warm and no small amount of smug as he calls back the next line.

“ _But I kept throwing on coal tryna make that fire burn. Sometimes you gotta get scars to get what you deserve. I kept moving on and now I'm moving up_.” People had doubted them - no one had been blind or deaf to it, and Nicky had a front row seat to the trade rumors that had swirled every summer since Vancouver, the ones that said Alex was unfit to lead and unable to bring his team to a Cup and the ultimate prize. They could take that and shove it up their ass. “ _Damn, I'm feeling blessed with all this love_.” Nicky finishes the verse, Alex turning in his seat to look at him with a glowing grin that lights his entire face as Nicky’s own grin turns smirky.

Alex’s fingers tap out the beat on the steering wheel, and his big broad shoulders can’t keep still.

The whole city’s alive with it, electrified with the same energy that Alex gives off and the rest of them can do nothing but drink in and let loose themselves. They brought the Cup home to this city that has given them so much, and they did it together. It may have taken eleven years, but god every minute of it was worth it. Worth it to get right here, for every emotion that can’t be contained and threatens to overflow like a crashing wave and he wants to do nothing but ride it until the very end.

Alex drops one heavy hand high on Nicky’s thigh, fingers spreading over the inside and burning like brands against his skin even through the fabric of his shorts. He squeezes and slants a predatory look Nicky’s direction that sends bolts of heat sparking along the center’s spine. Summer’s only just starting, days out from the final game of the season - and for the first time in as long as he can remember he feels ready for it. To _enjoy_ it. “ _I cannot handle it,_ _I could get used to this_.” Alex croons, and Nicky laughs; eyes crinkling at the corners behind his sunglasses.

There’s a spot of cold and Nicky jumps as Blake sticks his head over the back of his seat, jamming his nose into the crux of Nicky’s neck. His tail is an offbeat counterpoint to the music, banging against the side of the side of the car. Nicky ruffles his ears and the lab withdraws to stick his head out the back window; as gleeful as his master for the drive. The rhythm’s in his bones now, and Nicky’s caught up in it - the sun roof’s open and he surges to his knees on the seat and spreads his arms wide. “ _Hallelujah, let that bass line move ya, say yeah!_

“ _I_ _t's good to be alive right about now!_ ” Nicky yells, head thrown back and the wind tearing at his clothes, and then Alex is laughing; low and long and dripping with fond adoration and _damn_ if it isn’t good to be alive right about now.  



End file.
